


Light in the Dark

by sunshinekat



Category: The Red Road (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinekat/pseuds/sunshinekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something horrible happened in that cave, and now, no matter how hard he tries, Harold will never escape it, but there is a slight chance that he might not want to. [SLASH] KOPUS/HAROLD [rapenoncon]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light in the Dark

a/n if you're not watching TRR then you need to start. also,   **trigger warning** : this has rape in it, also slight sadism and maybe... a little stockholm syndrome, nvm, there's a lot of stockholm syndrome. enjoy! :D 

 

Harold Jensen/Phillip Kopus

 

Three days. That’s how much time had passed since Kopus caught him snooping in the cave and chained him up. His whole body ached with hunger, with thirst but it thrived on rage. He wanted nothing more than to get out but Kopus and that kid he was with had taken everything. His uniform, his badge, his phone. Three days.

His eyes had adjusted to the dark and he could see vague shapes in the blackness, but he was so far away from the light than he didn’t really know if it had been three days or not...he had counted but, but the chains biting into his wrists made him mix up his numbers. The chains around his ankles clinked whenever he moved and reminded him of his helplessness which only made it worse. He didn’t want to think about what had led him here but his mind wouldn’t let him do anything else, it tortured him with memories of his wife, of his two daughters, of his coworkers and his boss and the dead kid in the lake, of Jean’s brother in the lake. How far away from home he was, how nobody, NOBODY knew where he was and he had to tell himself that they would find him. That Kopus didn’t drag him down into the mine and leave him to die. He wouldn’t.

He needed him...or he wouldn't survive and more than anything Harold needed to survive.

 

There was a blinding flash of white that burned through Harold’s eyes, he blinked and moaned softly as boot stomps echoed off the cavern walls. An electric lantern was carelessly placed on the ground, it tipped over and rolled down and stopped at Harold’s head, he moaned again and turned away from it shifting and trying to sit up but his arms ached so badly he couldn’t move.

He couldn’t move and he couldn’t see who was there. was it Kopus? Was it that kid?

Two large hands grabbed Harold’s legs and dragged him until he was flat on the stone ground.

“You fucker!” he snarled, “They’re gonna find me and when they do-”

“What?”

It was Kopus. Harold’s rage didn’t cool it only grew and when he was turned on his stomach he yelled.

“Fuck you Kopus! Fuck you you piece of trash!” He roared into the dirt and he felt those large hands moving up his legs, bare all but for his boxers.

He started to hyperventilate, panic closing in on him. He could feel Kopus’ fingers reaching his inner thighs and he squeezed them shut struggling to move away.

Tears of rage and helpless frustration were sliding down Harold's cheeks as he moved, he was cursing Kopus’ name with each panicked breath.

Kopus grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head against the rocky floor making him black out momentarily. When he woke up he was dazed, seeing spots in the darkness, his cheek was scraping the floor painfully. There was a hand on the back of his neck keeping him down and a knee between his thighs keeping them apart for-

There were tears sliding down his face but he wasn’t crying.

He wasn’t crying.

It felt like hours passed by as his knees repeatedly rubbed the naked ground, as his face was forced into the hard dirt, when his attention was drawn by a flash of light, there was shouting and Kopus was...removed from him and there was the deafening sound of a gunshot in the cavern.

Harold collapsed with a loud gasp as his body was finally freed, not of his chains of...of Kopus.

He stared up at the cave ceiling, suddenly visible to his eyes, Kopus was standing over him caked with blood. Harold tried to move, had to get away but Kopus scooped him up in his arms and carried him out of the darkness.

He put him in his truck and put his jacket over him to cover...what he’d done. Why?

Harold couldn’t think, couldn’t move, he only reacted to what immediately went on around him. Kopus put his seat belt on and Harold began to scream and curse and struggle. Kopus slammed his fist into his stomach and told him to be quiet. Harold obeyed. He watched them pass by his own police truck hidden away in the weeds as they left. It reminded him of his life which seemed so far away right now.

Kopus took him to the squatter house where Harold remembered warning him about the raid just a few weeks earlier.

He got out of the truck and walked around to the passenger side and took off Harold’s seat belt.

“Can you walk?”

Harold swallowed dryly, “not with these chains on you fucking-”

Kopus slapped him on the head, he’d already been seeing spots in the cave and now he was seeing them again, he slumped against the seat and stared at Kopus watching the spots dance.

“No,” he muttered, “What kind of fucking question is that anyway?”

Kopus seemed to regret hitting him, he swept one big hand through his hair making Harold think about the dark, about big hands holding his legs apart-

He began to scream again and Kopus punched him in the stomach hard enough to make him stop, hard enough to make everything stop.

Harold knew he was being picked up, he could feel arms around his body carrying him over creaky rusted stairs and through a screen door and down a tiny corridor into a cramped, bleach smelling bathroom.

Kopus put him down in the bathtub being careful not to-...he put him down on his side.

Harold tried to get on his back but Kopus stopped him.

“You don’t wanna do that.”

In this light what could Kopus see? Was he admiring his handy work? Did he like the bruises? Harold had seen his fair share of ...victims...not that he was a victim he- he wasn’t.

Harold shuddered and didn’t speak, didn’t move.

“I have to go take care of something. Don’t move if you know what’s good for you.”

Harold kept his mouth shut, not wanting to get hit again suddenly aware that in this place he could either die or escape in the pocket of time he had with Kopus gone.

Kopus locked the door behind him when he left and then there was another slam and the sound of his truck pulling out.

Harold struggled to get on his back again crying out at the stabbing pain in his lower back, in his knees and ankles and he stopped.

Hopelessness closed in on him and suddenly this dingy bathroom was a prison with iron bars and there was no escape.

He thought of his daughters faces and tried again before the pain wouldn’t let him sit up, when seeing that stained metal ceiling was all he could look at as he sobbed brokenly in the bathtub of his worst enemy.

Again he struggled to sit up and when he did the pain was so bad he blacked out for a moment, a second, or maybe more he got to his knees and ignored the painful ache. But when he stood he let out a soft pained moan and sagged against the dry bathroom wall suddenly dizzy from the haze of agony and burning in his lower body.

And for one humiliated moment he thought that he was-he was leaking.

Biting his lip he looked down at his thighs and saw the wetness was only blood, only blood and-

There were no words for his feelings in that moment, but all thoughts of escape faded from his mind and he turned around and carefully moved his arms to turn on the shower.

He had to get it off.

All he could think of was Kopus’ face when he was looking at him, like he hadn’t meant to...Like he hadn’t intended this.

All he’d done since returning here had been to ruin lives, to destroy what little peace there was left in this town. In Harold.

He’d destroyed him. Harold stood under the cold spray of the shower and stared blankly at the wall wishing he could go back in time and stop himself from going into that cave.

Stopping himself from...from ever making the deal.

 

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Kopus stood there still covered in blood, with a gun in his hand and a pair of pants in the other.

He glanced at Harold who shrank into the corner as best he could without falling.

Kopus entered and closed the door behind him, he was staring and Harold didn’t want him to.

He wanted to scream and kill him, he wanted to make him regret ever laying a hand on him but all that came out was a soft broken voice that didn’t belong to him.

“Please don’t look...”

Kopus was silent, Harold listened to the sound of water hitting the tub.

Kopus put the pants on the toilet, the gun he placed on the sink, and he began to wash the blood off of his face and arms.

He didn’t look like the animal that ruined Harold’s life in that moment, he looked like a criminal washing away the crime, but Harold couldn’t do the same, even as the blood slid down into the drain, that moment in the dark with the lantern next to his face would always be there. Always.

Harold was the one in chains, Harold was the who got-

“You’re going to die.” Harold whispered, “I’m going to kill you for this.”

Kopus glanced at him, “Really?” He walked toward Harold who stood his ground but his knees wouldn’t stop shaking, oh god he didn’t want it to happen again, his whole body trembled.

“You’re going to kill me?” Kopus laughed, “Chained, naked and in my shower? I doubt that.”

Harold threw himself at Kopus and only managed a headbutt against Kopus' chest. They hit the floor hard and Harold struggled to his knees before trying to headbutt Kopus again.

Kopus grabbed him by his hair and slammed his head against the toilet.

Harold collapsed onto the floor sobbing from the pain, from his own helplessness from his rage, “WHY!?” he screamed, “WHY COULDN’T YOU JUST LEAVE ME IN PEACE?!”

Kopus squatted in front of him and picked him up by his hair and stared at him, “I didn’t know he was going to go in there. And that’s all you’re getting from me.”

Harold felt sick, “Fuck you Kopus! You did this to me! You did this to me!” He was shaking again and his eyes were burning, he bit his lip hard enough for it to bleed.

“If I had my gun I’d kill you right now-”

“Did you hear me?” Kopus asked, still calm, still unaffected.

“I’d do it to you too, I’d use whatever I could get my hands on and you’d regret ever knowing my name-”

Kopus slapped him across the face, “You know what?” he hissed, “You’re an idiot.”

Harold screamed, he screamed and screamed and struggled as Kopus picked him up again, for the third time and put him back under the icy spray of the shower. Kopus hissed and pulled his arms away, “Shit, that’s cold.” He turned the other knob and water came out warmer, not hot, not proper hot but Harold watched him move cursing his name, cursing his family, swearing above all that he would kill him. He went through the bathroom cabinet and pulled out some pills.

He went to Harold and pulled him up by his hair again. He shoved the pills in his mouth and forced them down his throat hard enough that it made him forget to bite.

He stood up and stared down at Harold like he had since the day he’d come back.

It was a look of pity.

 

Harold was taken out of the bathroom one day later, this time he was sure because he watched the shadows in the room from the tiny grate in the wall. Harold wanted to struggle, to fight him off but his body still aching and weak, his lower body in so much pain all he could manage was to breath at this point. A flicker of panic rose up when they entered a small bedroom and Kopus placed him on the messy bed.

Kopus didn’t speak, he didn’t make Harold sit up either, he roughly dried off his hair and when their gazes met he simply smirked and shoved him on his side and turned him around, Harold began to struggle in earnest, “Don’t you dare!” He snarled against the sheets, “Don’t you fucking dare-”

Kopus didn’t speak, he hadn’t spoken back in the cave either.

Harold hissed at the feel of Kopus fingers on his skin, why was he doing this? He wanted to ask but he didn’t want to know.

“Did they fuck you in prison Phillip?” He hissed, “Is that why you’re doing this?” Kopus’ fingers probed around him covered in some kind of cream. They sunk into his torn flesh and he screamed softly into the mattress. They went in deep and Harold realized he was crying, “Were you someone's bitch? Is that why you get off-”

His fingers were coated in something slippery and cold and...And numbing it made Harold cry with such relief he couldn’t speak.

Kopus finger slid out but the comforting numbness stayed, He wiped them on the sheet next to Harold’s face and when he turned him over and they both saw his erection Kopus sneered, “The only bitch I see here is you.”

Harold curled in on himself finally able to move, he stared at nothing in particular and just waited for everything to go away to leave him alone.

For a while he was aware that Kopus wasn’t in the room and during that while he thought of his family. He thought of his house, of this belongings, he thought of his workplace and his desk and his paper work and all the small things he owned. When he thought of them he remembered who he was supposed to be, what he was supposed to be doing and everything was normal, at least for a moment.

He was alone for a long time, or he must have been because the pain woke him up, he was moaning in pain in the dark of the cave and he was crying, his whole body covered in sweat. And suddenly he was being fucked all over again, his legs pulled apart and that horrible moment of penetration was the only thing keeping the pain away, it was slick and warm and numbing and it moved carefully inside of him spreading the numbness around and keeping the pain away. Nothing at all like before when it was ripping him open, making him scream. making him bleed.

He’d wake up in the morning without any pain and sometimes Kopus would give him water, tell him to shut up and drink.

“You’re no use to me dead.”

Then why had he done it? Why had he done something that made Harold want to be dead?

But the tears dried, the hate mellowed but it stayed and his body...his body recovered. Eventually.

It might have been a month or more...perhaps. He wasn’t sure. All he knew was this tiny trailer, these chains around his wrists and ankles and the ripped, dirty shirt he was wearing. His lower body was completely naked. When he chanced upon his own reflection he looked away, it was a stranger, it was not him.

But one night he left the bathroom after waking up from a nightmare, he opened the door with his mouth and standing in the dark corridor he turned away from the locked front door, he hadn't abandoned his plans for escape, no he would leave this place...not now, but soon.

He’d escape. soon.

He went to Kopus’ bedroom door put his mouth on the knob. Which turned while in his mouth and when it opened it almost tore some of his teeth out. Kopus shoved him against the wall, “If you’re trying to escape, you’re not doing a very good job.”

Harold didn’t know what to say, in the poor lightning of the tiny corridor, seeing the dark room behind Kopus he...he was desperate.

“I need-” He whispered softly, from his place on the floor, he realized dimly that he hadn’t stood up yet.

Kopus looked down at him, “Speak up.”

“I need...” he couldn’t say it, he stumbled to his knees his face hitting Kopus’ knee, “I’m in pain...” he hissed angrily.

Kopus squatted down in front of him, “And why should I care?” he asked with a sneer.

“Because you made me-!” he snarled, “You made me need it!”

Kopus looked surprised for a moment, “Need what?”

He couldn’t use his hands, so he'd use his mouth, Harold leaned toward Kopus’ knee and put his tongue on his first two fingers moving his tongue under them and sucking them into his mouth.

He heard Kopus gasp, and his other hand grabbed Harold’s hair and pulled his head back, Harold clung to those fingers keeping them in his mouth without biting them, god he needed them.

Kopus was staring at him again.

“What the hell is this?” Kopus asked pulling his fingers out and standing up, “You’re fucked in the head cop-”

“I can’t sleep.” Harold hissed, “And you’re-” all of his emotions were at a high, he wanted to rip Kopus limb from limb but he wanted to be on his knees in that bed just as badly.

Kopus laughed, a deep rumbling sound and Harold suddenly realized with trepidation that he wanted to taste it.

In his mind he was terrified of himself, wanting to repeat that horrible moment in the cave.

Suddenly Kopus yanked him to his feet and there was the jangling sound of keys and he was turned around and pinned against the wall as the chains on his wrists and ankles came loose and fell with loud clanks onto the floor.

Harold turned around and Kopus glared down at him, “Get the fuck out.”

Harold looked at the exit so close, the cold woods at night awaited him, his truck abandoned, the spare key was in the glove compartment. His wife and children waited for him.

He’d been gone for a whole month...Or more but...

He pushed his fingers through his hair wondering at the feeling of moving again, of standing properly and when he took his first step it wasn’t toward the exit. But he wanted to leave! He needed to leave! His family- His job his-His life was out there waiting for him to come back.

So why...why was he-

Kopus chuckled, “you are pretty fucked up aren’t you?” he sneered.

Harold looked down at himself, he was already erect and when he looked at Kopus’ hands he pictured them bending his knees apart, pictured them holding the back of his neck and shoving him down. He let his gaze linger on his powerful legs encased in loose pajama pants, he imagined how they’d look pushing his thighs apart. Harold put his hands on his mouth to stop a helpless whine from escaping.

There were tears in his eyes now, “I don’t understand...” he whispered, “You fucking...You did this to me...I just want to-”

Kopus stared down at him, he grabbed Harold’s hair, “I what? wait,” he laughed again, “You think I raped you?”

No, he hadn’t been raped. No. It wasn’t like that. That hadn’t- That hadn’t happened-

Harold grabbed Kopus’ shirt tightly in his fists, “You made me like this.” His whole body was quivering because of that hand in his hair.

Kopus tugged at it roughly and Harold moaned and shuddered as climax stole through him like a rip in his lower body just tugging downward and spilling out.

Kopus didn’t let go of Harold’s hair he simply dragged him into his room, “Think what you want,” he said.

And in the dark Harold was pushed onto the bed, those large hands that had filled him with fear now filled him with a broken desire that he couldn’t name.

They were slick and pried his legs apart, Kopus’ mouth covered his greedily and Harold clung to it, savored it more than he did the small amount of food and water he'd been given during his imprisonment. When those hands reached inside of him he screamed into his arm, they were slick and he was all ache and tight as he pushed against them trying to loosen himself. Kopus grabbed his neck and made him stop, whispered hotly in his ear that he didn’t have to move for this, he just needed to spread his legs wider.

Harold did just that as Kopus’ fingers moved inside of him making him all slick inside, he loved the feeling, and as they numbed and moved around inside of him he was lulled into a partially dreamlike state. Nothing was real here. Nothing.

The fingers slid out, his senses followed their wet trail over his backside and to his hip where they latched on as something thick pushed inside of him.

Like a light switch flicking on his thoughts awoke him, he grabbed Kopus’ arms as he suddenly realized what was happening.

“No, no you said your hand-”

“I didn’t say hands, officer,” he whispered against Harold’s half open mouth, “I’m just giving you what you wanted.”

The first thrust was shallow and slow, and the pull made Harold whimper as he anticipated the crippling burning pain to start. But it didn’t, no matter how many times Kopus moved it only made him more loose, his body more welcoming to the intrusion.

His fingers slid up to Kopus’ shoulders and he thrust back with a soft cry, Kopus’ made a sound that gave Harold shivers and suddenly his arms were pinned over his head and he could see his own knees hooked over Kopus’ shoulders as he began to pound into him.

Harold cried and gasped and whimpered and screamed all at the same time, or maybe not he didn’t know, he didn’t know anything anymore, he only clung to the fire building inside of him that clawed desperately for an exit. It found that exit faster than he had expected, it found it twice, no...a third time and he could only shiver and sob as Kopus fucked him over and over.

Kopus pulled out after several, hard, desperate thrusts and yanked him up by hair and shoved his cock into Harold’s mouth and groaned savagely as he climaxed hard down Harold’s throat.

He let Harold go as they both collapsed onto the bed side by side. Harold still shivering and twitching, come sliding down the corner of his mouth. His whole body weak with it.

Kopus was panting beside him, staring up at the ceiling.

Harold sat up breathing softly, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I didn’t do it,” Kopus said his voice soft in the darkness.

“What?”

“Mike went in the cave when I wasn’t around. I didn’t think he’d...”

Harold stood up on shaking legs and walked to the door, he picked up Kopus’ pajama pants and slid them up over his hips, “Don’t make any of this part of the deal.” He whispered, “None of it.”

Kopus didn’t answer but Harold knew that this would stay only between them. And Mike, when he got a hold of him.

He left without another word, longing for the feel of the cool night air, for the sound of his daughter's voices and the feel of his wife’s kiss, all along remembering the image of Phillip Kopus’ hands on him.

 

 


End file.
